What Will Never Be Mine
by harvest cleric
Summary: Ren contemplates his admiration for Anna. RenXAnna


What would never be mine  
  
Ok this is my first story ever to be on this website. This is a RenXAnna fic. YohXAnna fans, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I'M STILL A YOH AND ANNA FAN!!! This story is in Ren's POV. The story may contain some OOC-ness so flamer discretion is advised. If you have to flame me, please don't flame because of that. Flames will be accepted. Although I will cry because of them.  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars (if I had million dollars) I would buy Shaman King (I would buy shaman king). If I had a million dollars (if I had million dollars) I wouldn't be putting a disclaimer up now would I?  
  
Don't own Shaman King  
  
Days go by and the Shaman Fight gets nearer and nearer. And I look towards each day with determination and the will to fight. My team, on the other hand, couldn't care if the planet was runned by apes. Stupid bakas. Why can't they be more serious? God sometimes I just want to strangle them. But if I did, Jun would probably recommend me taking anger management classes. Anger management?! Ha! I don't need it! Mwhahahahahahaha!!!........ok note to self: maybe I do.  
  
Our next fight was tomorrow. I couldn't sleep; so I slipped outside inconspicuously. Unfortunately my efforts failed when a sleepy Horo tugged on my pants as I walked past him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To your mother's house", I said sarcastically. I "kindly" kicked him in the face. Hopefully that knocked him out. I didn't want him to follow me.  
  
"I think I'll follow you" he says under my foot.  
  
Crap. How the hell did I know? Here are my choices: if I leave him alone, he'll be sure to follow me. If I hurt him, he'll certainly cause a ruckus. Damn, why does Horo have to be so difficult? I try to make an excuse so he won't follow me.  
  
"uh.....what if I told you that I was going to some magical place where there are pickled sea cucumber llamas in frilly pink tutus that sing "Danny Boy" and a princess named Lousie that gives out free fake mustaches?" Boy what an imagination I had. Where the hell did I get that from?  
  
"I'd say......have fun!" and with that, he fell asleep. Idiot. Anyway I was glad that he was sleeping.  
  
As I slowly opened the door, it just hit me. I mean the whole reason why I go outside at this hour. You see, I kinda have this reason of going outside. Come on, did you think I would come outside for no complete reason like an idiot?........don't answer that.  
  
I walk outside and jump amazingly to the roof of my "hotel". And I quote it because I don't know what to call Patch Village's means of shelter. They look like blocks of crap. How do they expect any of the shamans to rest when all they sleep on is a straw mat? I mean really! Patch Village is so cheap. If I had the choice, I would stay in one of my 33 hotels at home.  
  
Getting back to the topic, I usually sit on top of my roof every night. For some reason something always catches my attention. I always look at this one building and something or someone is sitting up there.  
  
It's probably nothing I should worry about.  
  
That's what I thought at first. But then I saw something that totally changed my mine.  
  
Wind blew and what seemed to be gold hair flew in the wind. I looked to see where it came from, and saw a familiar face sitting on another roof top. I was going to call out, but held back due to the last incident with Horo. Instead, I just kept quite and tried to recognize the mysterious person.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
As the task became more difficult, I silently jumped to another roof top a little closer to the unrecognized face.  
  
Wind blew again and I began to shiver. The night was cold......BUT SO AM I!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ............ok I definitely need mental help.  
  
As the wind blew the mysterious figure's hair, I began to recognize the face.  
  
........Anna Kyouyama the Itako. What on earth was she doing out here this late at night? Well I could ask myself the same thing, but still.  
  
She sat there so silently. Usually she has no expression on her face. But tonight was different....she kind of looks.....sad or depressed, like something happened to her.  
  
Anna and I never really talked to each other. We were never really friends, but never enemies. I kind of admired her from afar. She was able to keep her cool while things went wrong. She was able to fix things Yoh messed up. I liked it when ever someone evil came, she was able to smirk at them at them out of pride and confidence. She laughed at them. Not the happy-happy-joy-joy laugh. More like the I-laugh-at-your-pitiful-existence laugh.  
  
Now that I think about it, we are more alike than I thought. We are both arrogant, cold hearted, stubborn (as much as I hate to admit it), and just plain old mean.  
  
The more that I look at her sad face, the more I want to.........no, no, no, no. I, the great Tao Ren, will not fall for such a lady. UGH!!! And I called her lady!! What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have such an urge to hold her?  
  
I began to hit my self in the head for every "filthy" thought I had. (And no not perverted thoughts you bakas.)  
  
But then I realized, I couldn't stop myself. I had fallen in love with her form the very start. I couldn't help it. She and I were so much alike, it wasn't even funny. From what I heard from Yoh, like me, she had a horrible childhood.  
  
When I looked up at her, I saw a tear fall from her face. She never cries. That's when my whole expression changed. I had to do something. She looked so helpless, so.....needing to be loved.  
  
As I was going to jump to the roof top, I see someone else come to the roof.  
  
It was Yoh.  
  
He probably sensed something wrong with Anna, so he came up.  
  
I hid in the shadows so they wouldn't see me.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Um...I....was worried..."she started.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"um.........you..."she finished.  
  
Blush rose to the idiotic shaman.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Anna" he said looking down.  
  
"I know...but...I don't want anything top happen to you, Yoh"  
  
Anna.........  
  
"Anna....." he said.  
  
Kisama!!!  
  
He walked towards her, wiped her tears and gently kissed her.  
  
Damn him......damn you Yoh.........  
  
I couldn't watch any more of this pathetic scene. I walked away silently.  
  
When I got back to my room, I fell asleep. I began to dream of not becoming Shaman King, but of what will never be mine.  
  
So how was that? Was is it good? Bad? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
I was thinking of instead of a one-shot, I should make this into a whole story. You know like this being the prequel or something. Or should I do Anna's POV? I don't know!!!!! Tell me!! Your opinion counts! If anyone has any requests, please don't hesitate to ask!!  
  
Ja ne for now!  
  
Keiko 


End file.
